


[莱奥]相吊

by DyeingMirror



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort Sex, M/M, Relationship Discussions, Writing on Skin
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:36:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyeingMirror/pseuds/DyeingMirror
Summary: if夏末蔷薇是奥侍寝本来就该皇后娘娘侍寝，这个情节才通顺！
Relationships: Reinhard von Lohengramm/Paul von Oberstein
Kudos: 3





	[莱奥]相吊

奥贝斯坦走进十四层套房时，他黄金的君王正对着酒杯枯坐，在稳定的台灯光源中却映出飘摇不安的光晕，苍白如雪的手背上被不吉的猩红开辟出道道血路，若是从已开始消融的眼中冰湖中落下一滴什么，似乎就会立刻将这个年轻人连同他掌中的梦幻一同封冻起来。

彼时他头衔还是参谋长，曾经时常陪伴宰相阁下饮酒。或者与其说是陪伴，不如说是莱因哈特独酌时未加避讳于他。奥贝斯坦从不允许自己在觐见莱因哈特时血液中掺有酒精，莱因哈特也并无特别理由要邀他共饮。吉尔菲艾斯走后莱因哈特酒量见长——抑或是发现了原本没有的喝酒的需要——但与奥贝斯坦密谋时的精明决断却丝毫未受酒精侵蚀。

是酒液没有落在胃里，而是都从他心上的空洞中流到不知何处去了吗？奥贝斯坦并不具有用以判断这种想象的感性；但那时篡夺者寒冷峻急的目光被清浊不辨的嫣色洇成一种几近妖冶的神采，却足以使人不由自主地屏息凝神。

总有很多人误以为奥贝斯坦是嗜好血腥，其实不然：他只不过是对于血液的腥味不如大多数人那样敏感、反感，甚或于接近闻不到罢了。对于往狮子帝的黄金塑像上泼洒血液一事，他也没有什么特别的爱好。普通地踩碎他人走过来，脚边自然就会普通地溅上鲜血，只不过如此而已。

他真正在意的是这尊雕像必要稳稳站住，绝不可因为一点意外就碎成一地不成样子的金粉。

暗影从暗影中走到光下，那稍嫌晦暗的光源才察觉到他。

“是奥贝斯坦啊……就问问你有何要事吧。”

莱因哈特有些难堪地垂着视线问道；听到自己不同寻常沙哑的嗓音，他亦知道自己没有处在一个适合会见臣下的状态。然而数年相伴之中他夜半将奥贝斯坦叫来听命也绝非一两回了，就算是九五之尊也没有拒绝对方还施彼身的道理。

“陛下似乎心情不佳的样子。还没有摆脱傍晚的事造成的冲击吗？”

泛着寒气的声线说出的是语气近于责问的话语，立刻以尖锐角度挑动了莱因哈特的神经。

“那又怎么样。抱着被强加的伤痛的臣民，就站在予面前，直接向予发来纠弹！若不多多加以思虑，反而是说不通的道理吧？”

“那么，陛下这次也要一连几天一蹶不振吗？就如从前那样。”

胸前的挂坠盒在他低垂的水雾蒸腾的视野中泛出斑斓的暖色光晕，与对方不留情面的话语相击，将莱因哈特的意识敲得连连震动。

是的，莱因哈特早已不是今时今日才第一次意识到自己手上原来有血。是战争的荣光与喜悦救赎他一时忘记了这件事，然而回过神来，他已将更广阔的宇宙都铺装成了血的颜色。

红色的绕指柔，红色的秃鹰之城的地毯，红色的伴着新无忧宫熄灭的灯火饮下的水酒，红色的在无垠星海中飘扬着扩张着的他的军旗。

日益加剧的牺牲之色，究竟是变得深沉了，还是只不过是掺入了更多污秽呢？

“无论陛下如何痛烈地责备您自己，事到如今，都是无益的。正如我所说过的一样，威斯塔朗特事件的责任并不在于您。指示核攻击的是短见凶残的大贵族，而进言默认此事的则是在下。”

“在你觉得方便的时候，就在这里主张什么君主无责任论吗？荒唐。”

莱因哈特冷笑道；手中的酒他毕竟一滴未沾，此刻清醒得徒生痛楚。

“当时的情况你也全都看到了吧。不管你如何做出一副献身的口吻，那个男人纠弹的对象都明确地指向着予。皇帝要受万人崇拜，却不能同样接受万人指摘，世上哪有这样的道理。”

“陛下，我重新提醒您，至少有一千万人因您的行动而免于死亡。民众之所以是理应居于皇帝膝下的臣民，正是因为他们无法从至高的视野考虑问题。如若您自己也做不到这一点，那么这才是值得您加以反思的症结所在。”

莱因哈特的心脏被某个关键词唤起一阵难言的尖锐疼痛。行动？明明是他不能失去的人用极为哀怜的视线望着他，责备他没有做到该做的事……

“你是说死了两百万人还太少了是吗！卿当日来到予的元帅府时是怎么说的，你痛恨着鲁道夫大帝和他的王朝；可是听听卿现在说起了什么歪理吧，难道你是想用你所恨着的鲁道夫的原理来辅佐予，将予变成第二个鲁道夫吗！”

从胸腔中喷涌而出、席卷了全身的痛楚一时间主宰了莱因哈特的身体，牵动着他的手臂，像为了要摆脱那份痛觉一般，将掌心中盛满了高脚杯的酒液泼洒出去。

察觉到自己胸腹之间湿了一片，奥贝斯坦以一种责备着不合理性的视线低头打量自己身上被弄脏的军服。

莱因哈特与他一同沉默了片刻，才喉头干涩地吩咐道：

“脱了吧。”

他叫奥贝斯坦脱衣服，单纯只是为了免除他穿着湿衣服罚站的难堪，或者只是为了方便吩咐侍从拿出去清洗，虽然称不上是温柔的体贴，但在当时绝无什么不该有的想法。

可奥贝斯坦听了这话，一个挑眉间心中动过万般闪念。

“要叫个卖春妇什么的吗？”

莱因哈特僵住。

“你说什么？”

“若您需要发泄情绪，这不失为一个不必牵累他人的简单方法。许多枢纽宇宙港和边境兵站都会配备红灯街，自然都有相应的理由。”

他毫无波澜的冷淡音色没有起到镇静作用，反而将莱因哈特的敏感神经磨砺出许多倒刺，咬紧了平日叱咤风云的嘴唇，把一口贝齿咬得轧轧作响。

“卿说过了吧，此事的责任都在于卿一人身上。若问此时谁有义务服侍予，自然亦该由卿担当，多言无用。”

从不将情绪表露于外的尚书没有作答，沉默着在原地站立片刻，便开始除下身上的军服。

他身长虽高，却枯瘦得仿佛有些病弱的嫌疑，又不愿让人贴身量取尺寸，按照雄壮的武人身材设计的标准尺寸军服，穿在他身上便宽松得不太像话。薄薄的白衬衫拉过瘦骨嶙峋的肩头便垂直落下，空空的黑长裤被取下腰带后便揭幕出骨瘦如柴的双腿。

最后呈现出的那副裸体有着一副还算有些分量的骨架，上面浮着的一层肉却薄到极点而无法很好地包裹住骨头的痕迹，肤色惨白而缺少光泽，配上他同样缺乏声色的发灰的面容与头发，他整个人仿佛一支从未被烧上釉色的陈旧白瓷梅瓶。

“卿自己也属于予的臣民吧？有什么话要告诉予，在那之前先到卿所主张的位置上去吧。”

他遵照莱因哈特的进一步要求，在主君膝前跪下。随后寒沁沁的液体蒙头浇下，是410年红酒甘美的涩味。被淋湿的赤裸身体在空调冷风吹拂下本能地发起抖来，而奥贝斯坦首先想到的是此举实在不符合皇帝节俭的趣味。

形容枯槁、毫无兴味的身躯，被红酒浸润后仿佛也添上了些别样的风味。透明的嫣色掉进灰白的发丝中顺流而下，将那双总是不太灵光的义眼又滴出异样的电光。

莱因哈特居高临下打量他片刻，随后发出他特有的那种华丽而虚无的笑声，伸出还沾着酒液的白皙玉手去抚弄干冰湿掉的脸颊与落发。手腕间的清冽体香杂糅在醇厚酒香中无孔不入地迅速渗进鼻腔，奥贝斯坦此时感到的一阵突如其来的晕眩实属正常。

“沾满血迹的军务尚书，有趣。若让大家都来评理，恐怕都会认同这副样子才正是卿的本相。那对义眼未免也太难伺候，做些更新换代也可以吧？可有人要嘲笑予苛待重臣、拖欠俸禄了。”

“臣惶恐……”

奥贝斯坦难以自禁地拉住主君伸出的突然亲近的手，却也没有将其拉开，于是就变成他捧着莱因哈特的手覆在自己面颊上。他一边说些辞令，一边深深吸气，仿佛如果不是这样就无法保持自己冷严的姿态。

“你知道吗？很多人都觉得与你身居的高位相比，卿看待予的态度其实很不恭敬。”

莱因哈特也没有抽开手，冰玉相击一般的声线继续演绎着恩威莫测的危险话题。

“您是银河帝国的皇帝。我是您的臣下。”

“还有呢？”

“……没有了。”

奥贝斯坦喉中哽住的那一下消失得太快，令人无从分辨那到底是不是确凿的犹疑。莱因哈特被这过于简单明了的答案噎得冷笑，挥手将掌下枯瘦的身躯掀到地上。

“我现在就来告诉你你是谁。将予说的一字一句，一字不差都写到身上。”

奥贝斯坦安静地跪坐起来，从自己过分平实的身躯上拂去零落的酒液，遵照圣谕，面对穿衣镜用笔触粗黑的醒目大字在自己喉间、胸膛、腹部和大腿皮肤上依次写下“毒药”、“大量杀人犯”、“冷酷的政治业者”和“皇帝的狗”。

水笔摩擦过皮肤的触感有些瘙痒，实在写不出的时候他不得不更加用力苛待自己，以至于还有些疼痛。更多的酒液从发梢滴落，沿着身体线条将字迹暧昧地模糊掉了。

写完之后，奥贝斯坦平视着镜子中自己遭到侮辱的肉身，仍旧平静如常。反倒是莱因哈特好像再也无法承受什么了似的跌坐回扶手中，那一瞬间他冷酷暴君的架子也被这个动作摔碎，茫然失措的青年用无力的手掌遮住面目，无声中耸动着失落的肩膀，肩头豪奢的金发打着微小的波浪。

“已经可以了吗？您还有什么想要发泄的，就请尽管做吧……如有必要的话，我全部都会为您接受……”

“为什么？为什么……”

奥贝斯坦从未听到过的细弱颤抖的哭腔发出近乎没有意义也没有目的的疑问词，反倒叫他难以分析主君究竟寻求着什么样的答复。

“您是全人类的皇帝，只有您首先安定了，才能继续为宇宙带来和平与安定。这不是什么鲁道夫大帝专用的原理，这是为君的王道。这正是为了向您要求身为人类君主的责任，而不是为了虚伪地将您装饰成非建设性的神像。陛下……”

莱因哈特断然移开双手，也立刻停止了抽泣。

“够了。你那种以看不见摸不着的大量人群的名义，将几百年前的教条作为武器的论法，予已经听够了。别再光说他人的事情了，说说你自己吧。”

有时直接的感性才是最有说服力的；回忆当年在元帅府的初见，卿也不是不明白这个道理的吧……

“我……”

奥贝斯坦扬起颈项，与流转着波涛的冰蓝色眼眸彼此相望了片刻，随后握住主君的双手，将颜色参差的灰白色额头置于那掌心之中。

“我是您的影子。有光的地方才会有影。我还想继续作为您的影子存在下去……”

莱因哈特牵起他的手，拥抱他被淋湿被践踏的身体。那一晚他无法越过肩头看清莱因哈特的表情，唯有隐约的呜咽声落在他肩头，灼热的泪滴积蓄在他背弓上的凹窝。恍如藤蔓延展生长的金发柔软微凉，却不容挣脱地将他束缚在君王迷狂的怀抱里面。

翌日，奥贝斯坦整理仪容时，偶然发觉自己肩背上多了一行小字。他在难以掩饰的惊讶之中，独自对着穿衣镜挣扎斗争了许久，才看清那写的究竟是什么。

他身上的笔迹将在一分钟后他踏进浴室时被洗去，而皇帝专用的烫金纹样则会穿越皮肤永远刻印他不为人知的隐秘的灵魂。

“我的影子”。


End file.
